Furnish all the necessary services, qualified personnel, material, equipment, and facilities, not otherwise provided by the Government, as needed to provide conference and support services for the National Diabetes Advisory Board, the National Arthritis Advisory Board, and the National Digestive Diseases Advisory Board, and their subcommittees. The total effort will require significant planning, analytic, documentation, and logistical support.